Solve for $x$ : $5x + 5 = 4$
Explanation: Subtract $5$ from both sides: $(5x + 5) - 5 = 4 - 5$ $5x = -1$ Divide both sides by $5$ $\dfrac{5x}{5} = \dfrac{-1}{5}$ Simplify. $x = -\dfrac{1}{5}$